Eclipsa: Queen of Darkness and Blood
by ReptileEdge
Summary: What if there was another reason Eclipsa was trapped inside the crystal? What if that reason was that she... was a vampire? Before she was encased inside a crystal, she turned into a creature of the night. She seeks her victims in the dead of night to satisfy her blood cravings. Almost no one can escape her thirst for blood. Soon, she seeks something other than blood... a mate.
1. Chapter 1: It begins

**Yo, what's up readers? I got another fanfic idea that I decided to vent out while I come up with more chapters with my other stories. **

**Now then, after reading a couple of fanfics where Marco is a vampire, I began thinking; why hasn't anyone written about anyone else as a vampire? Then Eclipsa came to mind. **

**This is a 'what if' story of what if Eclipsa was trapped in that crystal for a reason. **

**This story is inspired by vampire Marco stories (the ones that I've read) and a little bit inspired by the lost boys. **

**It's not a crossover, just to be clear. **

**Consider this to be a very early Halloween story. **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Deep within the land of mewni, a cold peaceful night swept throughout the land.

It's been at least a day since the defeat of the immortal monster, Toffee, by the rebel princess, Star Butterfly.

There was a sense of peace and calmness in the dark of night, knowing that such a serious threat had been defeated not too long ago.

... But of course, such a thing had to come to an end. For all was not as it seems...

...

Deep within a prison where the most evil and dangerous beings the high commission has managed to capture throughout the universe, being held within giant crystals. The commission's scissor enforcer, Hekapoo, was looking for the commission's warden, Rhombulus.

"Rhombulus! Where are you?! Rhombulus! Rhooooooooooombuluuuuuuuuuuuuuuus! RHOMBULUS!" Hekapoo continued to call out for her fellow commission member. She hasn't heard from him since the whole incident with Toffee.

She checked just about everywhere for Rhombulus. She knew he wasn't in another dimension, because she would have known when he was using his dimensional scissors, and the last time he used his scissors was to travel back to his place. So he had to still be here, right?

"Where the hell is that rock head?" Hekapoo muttered, getting all the more irritated from her lack of progress.

She stopped in her tracks as soon as she sees a familiar figure laying motionless on the floor in a shadowy corner, and scoffs.

"Dang it, Rhombulus! Where the hell have you been?!" Hekapoo yelled angrily at her coworker, "Have you just been lying about being lazy this entire time?! GET UP, YOU SACK OF BRICKS!"

He didn't respond. Or move.

She walked closer to him, ready to give him a piece of her mind. But she couldn't help but feel that something was off.

As she got closer, she noticed that he seemed thinner. The flame above her head began to shed some light on Rhombulus's frame. He seemed very thin and frail.

Hekapoo was getting concerned. Normally Rhombulus was all beefed up, he couldn't have gotten turned into a living raisin after a day. Could he?

"Rhombulus? Everything ok?"

Hekapoo, beginning to get really worried, approached him with caution.

It was when she felt his skin that she noted how dry it was. She began to freak out a little. That is until she turned him over did she began to get scared.

On Rhombulus's shoulder was a pair of fresh puncture wounds. A bite mark. It was like as if one of his snake arms bit him, but she knew it wasn't the case.

"No... no... that-that's not possible." Hekapoo felt like her blood went cold. With a burst of speed and adrenaline, she took off running to the one crystal cell that contained whatever could make a bite mark and leave its victim in such a state. It couldn't have been a snake, spider, or chupacabra. Which means that it could only have been...

When Hekapoo reached the cell she was looking for, her worst fears were realized.

"No... no... No no no nononononono! It can't be! It just can't be! Not her!" Hekapoo was beginning to hyperventilate.

The cell was shattered and empty.

She put her hands to her mouth to prevent a scream from escaping her mouth. She backed away from the cell, never taking her eyes off of it in fear.

A feminine giggle echoed all around her.

She flinched and looked around frantically. Desperately trying to find its source. She turned around on her heels and ran for it. She didn't dare look back, for she already knew she was being watched.

Hekapoo drew out her scissors, ready to make a portal, but something caused her to trip and drop the scissors.

Her scissors skidded to a halt, and she got up frantically to retrieve them.

She was about to grab them, when she felt something tap her shoulder.

She grabbed the scissors and split them into two separate blades and whipped around, scissor blades in each hand, and saw that there was nobody there.

Hekapoo was panting heavily after the little jump scare. She tearing up at this point. She felt the urge to scream, but suppressed it. She couldn't take any more scares given the situation at hand.

But when she turned back around, someone stood directly in front of her face with red glowing eyes and a sinister fanged smile.

It was at this moment, did she scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

...

**Eclipsa:**

**Queen of Darkness and Blood.**

...

**So, what do you guys think of the teaser for the first chapter so far? It was pretty difficult to build it up to the most suspenseful part of the chapter. I apologize for the chapter being short to some of you. **

**Anyways, if you're liking it so far, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, the reptile has finally returned to this story to bring you another chapter to the 'what if' story of what if Eclipsa was a vampire. Eclipsa has got to be the only royal that I actually like other than Star. **

**Before anyone asks, other characters will become vampires in this story. I just won't say who. **

**Also, Miss Heinous is just Miss Heinous. Not Meteora. There's no relation between Heinous and Eclipsa in this story.**

**Anyways, I decided to finally get the second chapter out of the way so I can get to the good stuff later on. Hopefully this turns out good. **

**One more thing, this story takes place in October. Because what better way to set this story in then the month of Halloween.**

**I don't own anything. **

... 

Two days have past since the incident with Toffee. Everything had calmed down since Star Butterfly defeated Toffee... with a last minute blow from Ludo of course.

Marco Diaz, sadly, had to leave his bestie and return to earth the day before. Before he left, River had declared him a knight by giving him a cape. But Marco noticed some stitching that said 'meat blanket,' so Marco gave it back to him, knowing it wasn't official... to Marco's disappointment.

But at least he had a cool story to tell his friends.

Speaking of which, we now cut to Marco and his usual school group, Ferguson, Alfonzo, Jackie, and Janna, at Britta's Tacos.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. You mean you punched a lizard man through his BODY?!" Said one of Marco's friends, Ferguson, in absolute amazement and disbelief.

"Yes, yes I did." Marco confirmed.

His friends, Ferguson and Alfonzo, sat there, mouths agape in total awe, and Jackie had an impressed look on her face. Except Janna, who was distracted by a game on her phone.

Ferguson and Alfonzo were going nuts over the fact that their friend did something so badass. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to focus on this last level." Said Janna.

"How can you focus on a game when our best friend punch through a guy's chest through flesh and bone! Holy shit, that's insane!" Said a hyped up Ferguson.

"Wow, Marco. That's honestly pretty cool. I didn't know you could do that, let alone have it in you." Said an impressed Jackie.

"I know, crazy right? I didn't think I did either." Said Marco, who then took a slurp of his soda before continuing. "Anyways, afterwards he threw me against a broken piece of the castle, he walked away, then Star came out of this portal in her butterfly form and blasted Toffee with her magic, making into a sludgey version of himself, then Ludo dropped a large stone column on top of Toffee, and that was the end of him. Then King River gave me cape and declaring me an honorary knight... but then I found out it was his meat blanket."

"Yeesh." Said Ferguson.

"Talk about humiliating." Said Alfonzo.

"I'm sorry to here about that." Said Jackie.

"Yeah it sucked. But hey, at least I get to tell you guys a cool story at least." Said Marco. "Anyways, was there anything that I missed while I was in mewni?" He Asked.

"Nothing much. But there is this festival that's coming up." Said Jackie.

"Festival? What festival?" Marco asked.

Janna finally looked up from her phone after failing to complete the level on her game, "There's going to be this autumn festival sometime next week. There's leaves, pumpkins, gourds, food, corn, corn mazes, games, other stuff. Basically a festival before Halloween that lasts an entire week." She said, before presuming back to her game.

"Y'know, after all the craziness that went down, I could use some time to relax and have fun without getting myself killed for once. I'm in!" Said Marco.

"Us too dude." Said Ferguson.

"Meh." Said Janna, her answer unclear.

"Consider it a date, Marco." Said Jackie.

... 

_**Meanwhile, back on mewni...**_

Star had got back together with Tom during the Silver Bell Ball. It felt like she fell in love with him all over again.

Well, I mean, it's because she did.

She was in her room, fantasizing about what had transpired during the ball. As they danced, they each felt a spark between them reignite with a romantic passion, and they rose upwards with fire and butterflies trailing behind them in a spectacular display.

While she was daydreaming, she heard what sounded like something tearing, and saw a familiar fiery swirling portal opened in her bedroom.

Star knew that it was Hekapoo's portal, but what she didn't know was why it was opened in her room.

As quick as a flash, Hekapoo came sprinting out of the portal and whipped around to close it immediately. After it was closed, she collapsed on her hands and knees and was panting heavily. Star took not of how her dress was torn in some places, and her arms had scrapes and cuts on her arms.

"Hekapoo?! What're you doing here?" Star Asked as she approached the scissor enforcer, but she didn't respond.

Star placed her hand on Hekapoo's shoulder, hoping to get her attention... well she did, just not the reaction she was hoping for.

Hekapoo screamed as she whipped around slashing her scissors across the air, nearly cutting Star's arm. But luckily Star jumped back before the blade could make contact with her skin.

"What the heck, Hekapoo?!"

Now that Hekapoo was facing her, with her scissors pointing at her, Star got a good look at Hekapoo's condition.

Hekapoo looked like she got into one hell of a scuffle. Her eyes were wild and filled with absolute fear, and tears streamed down her face. She had multiple cuts, bruises, scrapes, a couple of gashes, and what looked like claw marks on her. Her wounds were still fresh, because some of her wounds were either still bleeding or had dried blood. Some of her blood stained parts of her beat up dress too.

Star decided it would be better to try and calm her down first before asking questions.

"Hekapoo, it's ok! It's me, Star Butterfly. It's going to be ok." She said, trying her best to calm her down. But Hekapoo wasn't having it.

"STAY BACK! STAY BACK! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed, her scissors trembling in her frightened shaky grip.

"Hekapoo, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you! Just put the scissors away and calm down." Said Star.

Hekapoo seemed to have listened this time, as she lowered her scissors, taking in shuddering breaths, and more fresh tears ran down her face.

"S-s-s-she's loose. S-she's escaped. S-she she k-killed Rhombulus!" Stuttered Hekapoo.

"What?! Who's loose? Who escaped? Who killed Rhombulus?!" Star Asked, gently placing her hands on Hekapoo's shoulder.

"It. *Sniff* It-it was..." she couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down. "It was Eclipsa!" She said sobbing. Hekapoo was crying into her hands by now, clearly distraught with fear grief.

Star comforted her as the scissor enforcer cried her eyes out. Eclipsa? But, how? Wasn't she trapped in a crystal? If it was her that killed Rhombulus and attacked Hekapoo, then how did she get out?

Soon there was knocking at her bedroom door.

"Star, is that you? I heard screaming." Her bedroom door opened to reveal Queen Moon Butterfly.

When Moon stepped in, she saw her daughter comforting a beaten, bloody, sobbing hekapoo.

"My goodness! What happened?" Asked Moon.

"Hekapoo was attacked." Said Star, still comforting the high commission member. "She also said that Rhombulus was killed."

Moon looked shocked by this. "Who could've done this?" She asked.

"She says it was Eclipsa." Said Star.

Moon's eyes widened by this shocking piece of information. She composed herself, and put on a more serious expression. "We need to take Hekapoo to the medical wing, right now."

She and Star helped Hekapoo up. Hekapoo winced from the pain of her injuries, but they were able to get her to stand and walk out of Star's room.

"It's going to be ok Hekapoo." Said Star, reassuringly. "You're in a safe place now."

But little did they or anyone know, that nowhere was safe...

... 

**Jesus Christ! The first half of this chapter took forever to think of, and boy was it a pain in the ass. **

**But luckily, the second half was easier to write afterwards. **

**This chapter took a couple of days, but it's finally out. *wipes forehead* Phew! **

**For this story, I'm not going to be dropping hints like I did in a couple of chapters of Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn. But I am going to add in twists and turns in the story later on in the future. So stay tuned. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's the reptile is back! **

**I deeply apologize for the extremely long wait, but I'm finally back to this story after some major writers block with a new chapter for you guys. **

**Response time! **

**nic0nynja: Thank you, and follow you shall.**

**allen Vth: More you shall receive. As for who's going to be Eclipsa's mate, you'll see some hints in this chapter. Also, glad you like Marco's run in this story.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: More you shall receive in time. There'll be a flow of blood alright.**

**Delta975: Thank you, much appreciated.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Also, I have a challenge for you guys. **

**But first, I would like to give a shoutout to **catspats31** for informing me in a review that I couldn't post the challenge as a story (which I originally did, but was unaware at the time), because it was non-story content, and I'm not supposed to disturb the story section with non-story content. That's my bad, and I apologize for it. **

**Anyways, I came up with an early Halloween challenge for people during September... because I couldn't wait until October at the time.**

**The challenge is this: **

**Write about different characters from different cartoon shows, BUT with a ghoulish scary twist. **

**For example: **

Ghidorah Yellow Diamond.

Siren Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Demon Dipper.

Mummy Marco Diaz.

Werewolf Finn.

Venom Randy Cunningham.

Ghoul Wendy.

Vampire Anne Boonchuy.

**And so on. **

**Now as for rules: I don't care what characters you use or who you ship them with if it involves shipping, but STRICTLY NO INCEST! I can't stress that enough. **

**You can include blood and gore if you want to, it doesn't matter. **

**Now as for other details: It doesn't matter if the ghoulish twist makes them evil or not. If you want a good character to be a bad guy or the villain to be a good guy, go nuts. If you still want the good guy to be the good guy, and the bad guy to be the bad guy, that's ok too. **

**Here's an example: Toffee is the good guy, and the butterfly family is secretly a group of vampiric butterfly monsters.**

**There, see? Role twist and ghoulish twist. **

**You don't have to include a twist if you don't want to. Just be sure to include a monstrous twist. **

**But anyways, it doesn't matter what character or characters you choose (whether it's a protagonist or antagonist). **

**If you want to use some of my examples for your stories, you have my permission. **

**Get creative and go nuts with your own ghoulish monster story. **

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahaaa! **

**... Yeah, that's basically the challenge. **

**Sorry if the cheesy evil laugh made you cringe to the back of your heads. **

**Anyways, on with the story. **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

_In castle Butterfly's hospital wing..._

It's been hours since Hekapoo arrived in Star's room in such a state that she was in.

Queen Moon had Hekapoo placed in a private room used for royalty that's closed off from other hospital rooms.

Her wounds were treated and bandaged, and she's currently resting from her rather vicious ordeal.

She's still scared senseless despite being in a safe environment.

... For now...

"I can't believe Eclipsa did this to her. I didn't think she could be so. So. Vicious. It's like Hekapoo got attacked by an animal!" Star said in disbelief.

"Better believe it, Star. Because Eclipsa is far more dangerous than you think." Said Moon.

"What? How?!" Asked Star.

Moon sighed before speaking, "Star. I haven't exactly told you everything about Eclipsa. Yes, she was trapped a crystal, and yes I made a deal with her if Toffee was defeated that she would be set free. But there's something I didn't tell you about her."

Star got confused, "What? What didn't you tell me?"

Moon took a deep breath before she explained further, although a bit hesitant, "Eclipsa was trapped inside a crystal for a reason. It's not so much that she ran off with a monster lover, any other monster would've been fine, but no it's because this particular monster turned her into what she is today. Star, Eclipsa... is a vampire." Said Moon.

Star's eyes widened in shock. "What?! A vampire?! B-b-but I thought they weren't real?! They're supposed to be a myth back on earth!" Said Star.

"On earth they are. But in mewni, I can assure you they're very real." Said Queen Moon.

"How come I'm now just hearing about this?!" Star asked.

"Because vampires are threatening to both mewmans, _and_ monsters. Once they went extinct, people tried their best to forget them, and keep them secret. That is until Eclipsa met her lover." Explained Moon.

"Vampires are that scary here?" Asked Star.

Moon nodded, "Yes. Now, I would like you to leave us be for awhile. I would like to question Hekapoo in private."

"You sure? Because she nearly cut my arm when she was in panic mode." Said Star.

"Yes Star, I'm sure. I can handle Hekapoo. Now, please leave." Said Moon.

Reluctantly, Star left the room. Leaving her mother alone with Hekapoo.

Moon made sure the door was locked. She didn't want any unnecessary interruptions.

She pulled up a chair next to Hekapoo's hospital bed, and gently shook her awake.

Hekapoo stirred from her sleep, her eyes opening slowly. She looked around the private medical room she's in, until her gaze landed on Moon by her bedside.

"... Q-Queen M-Moon...?" She spoke just above a whisper.

Moon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, Hekapoo. It's ok. You're in a safe place now." She said in a soothing voice.

Hekapoo remained still, but her voice is still laced with fear, "No where is safe... no where is safe if she's loose."

"It's ok, Hekapoo. You're safe with me." Moon moves closer to the scissor creator, "Just tell me everything that happened."

... 

_Back on earth, Diaz residence..._

It's now night time, and the people of echo creek were having a peaceful slumber this cold chilling night.

But one of the residences of the Diaz household was having a rather unusual slumber.

Marco Diaz, although sleeping soundly, is currently having an unusual dream.

He would normally dream of karate, something adventurous (due to Star entering his life, and introducing him to adventure and magic), or some of his other interests.

But this one struck him as unusual because it looked like something he would not normally dream about...

_Marco's dream..._

_Marco found himself in complete darkness. Completely unaware of his surroundings. All except for a glowing red light up ahead, coming from what looks like the mouth of a cave. _

_Unsure of what to do, Marco walked towards the red light. _

_His footsteps echoed all around him as he treaded onwards. _

_Given the fact that the red glow shown upon rock walls, it was safe to assume that he was definitely in a cave. _

_When he finally reached the mouth of the cave, which he was greeted by cold, crisp, autumn air, and walked outside onto a small plateau or cliff._

_He looked up to see a partly cloudy night sky bathed in shades of red by a red glowing moon partially covered by clouds._

_He thought it was the blood moon that he and Star danced under, but thought better of it. _

_He didn't know what it was, but something about this blood moon felt, I don't know... off. Like it gave off this gothic-like vibe or something. _

_Marco looked around him. He assumed he was up top on a mountain side. Given the fact that he could barely make out the trees that are down below in the dim red light. He could even make out what looked like a castle of some kind, but just barely._

_Despite the creepy gothic atmosphere, everything seemed oddly peaceful._

_That is until he heard what sounded like chittering. _

_He looked up to the red night sky to see a swarm of bats. Their chirps and chitters creating what sounded like a choir of screeches as they flew across the night sky. _

_It wasn't until the clouds fully parted away from the moon, that Marco got a good look at the rest of his surroundings. _

_The colony of bats flew over a castle that he wasn't familiar with. It almost looked like Butterfly castle, but with some minor differences. _

_It's got darker colors, and appeared to have a bit more of an edge in comparison to castle Butterfly. _

_Then, at the left corner of his peripheral vision, a woman appeared not too far from him. Just a couple of feet. She wore a black strapless dress with no sleeves, a black sun hat of some kind, teal curly hair that reached just above her shoulders, and she had her hands folded in front of her in a graceful matter. _

_He tried to get a good look at her face, but her hat covered half her face in shadow. So all he could see was her kind smile. _

_Her skin is a pale porcelain white, and her eyes appeared to be glowing with a piercing red. _

_"Uh, hello? Who are you, and where am I?" Marco asked. _

_The woman didn't answer. Not at first. Instead her smile widened. _

_"Hello... Gregory." She said. _

_Marco could've sworn he saw fangs. _

_Suddenly, everything went black. _

_Then something with glowing red eyes with a pair of fangs came straight at him with a screeching hiss..._

... 

Marco woke up with a gasp as he sat up in a cold sweat.

"What the heck was that all about?" He asked himself.

... 

**So what do you guys think of Marco's little dream sequence? **

**Also, new chapters will be taking much longer to come out because I'm focusing my efforts on 'Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn' for the time being. **

**And before anyone starts asking. No, I'm NOT going to cancel this story. I have no plans to cancel any of my stories. Chapters will just be coming out whenever I come up with any at a inconsistent rate. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fans of the bloodsuckers, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack~ **

**I know it's been awhile since I've last updated this story. But that's because my main focus is currently on Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn. So I apologize for the extremely long wait. **

**Anyways, while I got some free time, I figured I'd update a story I that I've left hanging for awhile. **

**Plus, not being able to respond to some of the reviews of this story has been driving me crazy. **

**So let's get to those responses: **

**warprince2000: Thank you. **

**Star's Keyblade4114: Eventually, just not right away. I'm trying to build up to it without shoving it in people's faces. **

**allen Vth: That's a good question. So allow me to explain. You see, instead of Globgor, her monster lover is going to be a vampire lover with some similarities to Marco. I got the name Gregory from a Svtfoe fan comic panel where Eclipsa is still a child and asking her mother to go out trick or treating (or mewni's version of it) with Globgor, or Gregory as his fake name. I'd name the artist of the comic but I'm having trouble finding it at the moment. I originally wanted to do an original name but 'Gregory' just stuck with me. Now the question being if Marco is a reincarnation or just so happens to look like Eclipsa's past lover... I'm not saying. But mainly because I haven't figured that out yet, I'm still deciding.**

**Ckelly2430: Thank you, glad that you enjoy it. Don't worry, I'll try to get Eclipsa some screen time. **

**NyaNyaKittyFace: Like I told allen Vth, I'm not telling just yet. I'm trying to build up the revelation to the best of my ability, and I'm still deciding.**

**Now let's get on with the story. But I'm not gonna lie, this one was pretty tough to write. Plus it's been awhile since I've written this story, so I'm a bit rusty. It might be a bit short. **

**Just to remind you, this is a what if AU, and Miss Heinous isn't related to Eclipsa. I also forgot to mention that this story takes place in October. Because it's the spooky month.**

**I don't own anything. **

...

Mewni, night time...

In a cloudless starry night sky, the full moon had blanketed the land of mewni in its alluring hypnotic light. For some, the moon shining in the night sky held a sense of blissful appeal. But for others, it held a sense of a deep seeded primal fear. The fear of what can or could come out at night once the moon was out.

And tonight just so happened to be one of those nights...

In the night sky, a small flock of bats flew through the moonlit night sky. Their screeches were like a choir of banshees as it echoed across the land, giving chills to anyone that heard them.

The flock of flying mammals descended towards the ground below, disappearing in the forest. Their choir of chirps, screeches, and wing flaps were silenced the moment they were out of sight. At the edge of the forest, hiding in the shadows of the trees, a mysterious feminine figure entered a clearing where in the distance they could see a kingdom.

...

Spider-Bite kingdom, tavern...

Just outside of a tavern, a mildly drunken man waltzed out of the establishment, and into the cold night air. The low temperature of the air caused his alcohol mixed breath to be seen with each exhale.

"Another drink, another lonely night." He said.

He then walked off in a random direction. Random to some, but for him it was his way home. Or at least, that was the plan.

In his mildly intoxicated state, he got sidetracked with his directions, and wound up in a random part of town. He would've retraced his steps, but in his current state of mind, it didn't occur to him. Plus if he did, he would get more lost.

"How da' heck did I get here?"

The drunken peasant looked at his surroundings. The light of the moon illuminated the streets with its dim light, while leaving a cascade of shadows.

A chilling screeche of a couple of bats echoed around for a moment, startling him.

He looked around him in a frantic panic to try and find the source of the noise, but he couldn't. He heard it again, but it sounded closer. He looked around again, but yet found nothing.

The man began to feel uneasy with the situation. He felt like he was being watched, and the eerie atmosphere didn't help soothe his paranoia.

He froze in his place when heard something.

He heard someone humming.

It sounded like a woman.

"Hello? Who's there?" He called out.

As he looked around, he spotted a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the street a couple feet away from him.

The man felt perplexed. He could've sworn that there wasn't anyone there just a second ago.

The figure's appearance was kept hidden by their cloak. Their face could be barely seen, but still kept hidden. The figure had half lidded eyes that practically glowed in the night, and the man could just barely make out a small mischievous smile.

"H-hello? Who are you?" The man asked.

The figure didn't answer at first, they only gave a feminine giggle until they did. "Would you like to find out?" They said, which answered the man's curiosity that this was indeed a woman. He could've sworn that her eyes glowed red for a second.

Before the man could reply, the cloaked woman turned away and walked down an alley.

Was she... flirting with him? He wasn't sure.

But those eyes of hers have got him hooked, and he doesn't know why.

Without thinking, he went after her in the alley. But when he got there, she just turned a corner that was further up ahead.

He picked up the pace and turned the corner she went. Only to find that the mysterious woman was even further up ahead.

Did she run every time she turned a corner? He couldn't tell, nor was he sure. He'll find out once he's caught up to her.

When he thought he caught up to the woman, it happened again. After several attempts, he's certain that he caught up to her.

When he rounded the corner, he saw nothing.

"Huh?"

It was a dark alley with a dead end. He walked in the alleyway completely dumbfounded. How did she get away? He saw her turn this very corner, so how was this possible.

He felt someone tap his shoulder, making him jump in fright, and turned around to see the woman standing behind him.

"Oh look, you found me." She says in a teasingly playful tone.

"H-how did you do that?" The man asked nervously.

Even in the dark alley, the man could still make out the woman's small smile now that she's up close. The rest of her facial features, besides her eyes, were hidden in the darkness of her cloak and the alley.

The woman's eyes stared into his, and they began to glow red. "You'll see." She said, answering the man's question.

The man felt entranced by the red glow of the woman's eyes. He began to feel tired, more so than usual. He'd look away if he could, but for some reason... he just couldn't.

"You must be exhausted from such a long night." Said the woman, as she got closer to him.

The peasant nodded numbly, his expression blank as he stared into her eyes.

The woman put her hands on his shoulders and brought him closer.

"You must be tired after chasing me tonight. Might've worked up a _thirst_ even." Said the woman, placing her right hand on the back of the entranced man's head.

She felt no resistance from the man as she tilted the man's head to her right, exposing his neck.

The man didn't respond this time. His tired drunken mind became a slave to the woman's hypnotic gaze.

"I should know..." Said the woman, just barely above a whisper as she drew closer to the man's neck.

She paused for a second, letting it all sink in.

"... I know what it's like to be thirsty." She said.

Suddenly, before the man knew it, he felt an immense sharp pain in his neck... and all he could do was scream into the night.

His screams fell silent, and the same flock of bats flew away from the kingdom's village before disappearing into the night.

...

**Wooo! Man this was tough! It's been such a long time since I've updated this story, and boy was writing this chapter difficult. **

**I'm also open to ideas that might help me with my story.**

**Anyways, I apologize for the wait, and I'm sorry if this chapter seems short. It's been awhile, and my focus was elsewhere. **

**If you're still waiting for another chapter, please check out my other stories if you're interested.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, guess who? **

**Nah, you already know it's me! Ha!**

**Hello all you fans of things vampiric!**

**After the previous chapter, and how difficult it was to write, I knew that the next chapters aren't going to be any easier. So I got my work cut out for me. **

**Plus, add in the fact that my new job has made it extremely difficult for me to get any free time, my updates are going to take longer than they already do. So bare with me here.**

**So let's get to the responses so I can think: **

**warprince2000: Yeah, I wish I made it longer. But I got tired while writing it, and I didn't think of how else I was going to extend it. I lose focus when I'm tired.**

**Ok, time for me to write *cracks fingers, and for you guys to read. Here we go! **

**Fair warning, this one might be short too due to me feeling uninspired. I need to find something to give me the steam to keep going.**

**I don't own anything. **

...

Earth, Marco's house...

It was a mildly cold morning in echo creek. It was the weekend, and everyone else either slept in or were early birds. But as for a certain karate boy, he wished he could sleep right now. Why?

Because Marco. Was. Exhausted!

Why was he exhausted? Because of that weird dream he had. It wasn't bad, at least not until he fell back asleep. The same dream occurred again, but this time the mysterious woman wasn't where she was standing like last time. She wasn't even there until everything went dark. When everything got dark, her glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness from where she was standing like last time. Her glowing red eyes were the only indication that she was moving towards him, and she kept calling out _"Gregory... Gregory... Gregory..." _in a chilling yet seductive voice. It was almost hypnotic if not for the off putting atmosphere in the darkness. Her eyes were right in front of him just before he woke up in a panic due to the fear that was built up from when she approached him in the dark.

Needless to say, he had a hard time trying to sleep after that.

Currently we find Marco downstairs eating cereal, looking dead tired. Suddenly his phone rang, and the sudden noise disturbing his peaceful silence made him jump out of his seat with a yelp and nearly caused him to fall out of his seat.

"Jesus! What the-?" He said out loud to himself as he placed a hand over his fast beating heart.

He calmed himself down as soon as he quickly registered that it was in fact his phone going off with the usual Space Unicorns ringtone going off.

'I think I need to change my ringtone to a better one.' He thought to himself, thinking that this ringtone was getting old.

He pulled out his phone, and saw that it was Star!

"Hey, Star, how's it hanging?" He greeted with a tired but cheerful tone.

"Hey, Marco. Things are going... downhill as of late." Star said with hesitation, unsure on how to answer.

"Why, is something wrong?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. Really wrong. Um, random question. What do you know about vampires?" Star asked.

That threw Marco for a loop. He was honestly expecting something that sounded more mewni-like. Not something that came straight out of novel by Bram Stoker.

"Just the usual strengths and weakness's from the movies I've seen. Why do you ask?" He asked, honestly hoping that this wasn't going where he thinks it's going.

"Weeeeeellllll..."

...

Mewni, Butterfly castle...

"Holy crap, it's for real." Said Marco, eyes wide with disbelief as he stared at a bandaged Hekapoo.

He arrived in mewni not too long ago, and Star immediately greeted him happily. But it was short lived, and she immediately took Marco to the medical wing where Hekapoo was kept in a private room. When he stepped inside, he was shocked to see his friend in a hospital bed covered in bandages.

"Yeah, it's what I was afraid to tell you." Said Star sadly.

Hekapoo began to stir in her sleep, groaning softly as her eyes weakly fluttered open to see who was in the room with her. Her tired eyes landed on Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz.

"M-Marco?" She croaked, her voice sounding dry.

"Hey, H-poo. How are you feeling?" Marco asked softly, moving closer to Hekapoo's side.

"Don't... call me... that." Hekapoo croaked in an annoyed tone, which turned into a short cough from the dryness in her throat. "But I feel like I got run over by a herd of dragon-cycles. *Cough, cough!* Plus my throat's dry."

"Sorry to hear that. Star said you were attacked by a vampire, and-"

"What?! You told him?!" Hekapoo practically screamed at Star as she sat up in bed.

Her little outburst caused her to go into a coughing fit.

"Whoa whoa, easy, Hekapoo! Calm down for second. You're not exactly in good shape to be screaming your heart out." Said Marco, calming her down. "Here, have some water."

Marco handed Hekapoo a glass of water from a tray next to her bedside. She took the glass, and drank it vigorously like she hadn't had water in a long time.

Once she drank the whole glass, she took a breather from drinking it all at once so quickly. She lied back down in bed, and glared at Star.

"You better have a good explanation as to why you now got Marco mixed up in this mess." Hekapoo said irritably, her voice much clearer now that she's hydrated.

"I had to! What if she comes after him, and he doesn't know it until it's too late?!" Star said frantically.

"She? She who?" Marco asked.

"Oh great, now he's going to dig deeper into the situation. Good going, _Princess._" Hekapoo scoffed.

"Oh, so you'd rather leave him in the dark, and keep him clueless and defenseless is that it?!" Star shot back.

"Uh, guys?" Marco tried to speak up.

"No! But that doesn't mean he needs to get involved with something as serious as this! It's too dangerous!"

"Oh like he hasn't faced anything dangerous before! He survived your dimension, and he fought Toffee!"

"Guys?"

"He may have survived my dimension, but he barely survived Toffee!"

Marco wasn't gonna lie, that's actually true. He did get tossed around a couple of times by the lizard monster.

"He punched him through his chest!"

"Well you can't beat a vampire by punching it through the chest with your fist alone!"

"Oh for the love of- GUYS!" Marco shouted, getting the attention of Star and Hekapoo.

"Would you two stop arguing, and explain to me WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" He shouted the last part.

"Sheesh, dude. What crawled up your ass?" Said Hekapoo, taken back by Marco's outburst.

Marco sighed tiredly as he held his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, I just haven't slept well at all last night. Let's just say it involved weird gothic dream sequences."

"Gothic dream sequences?" Star questioned.

"I'll tell you later. Now can one of you explain the full details of what's been going on with this whole vampire thing?" Marco asked.

"Well, Mom told me that the vampire that attacked Hekapoo, is one of the Butterfly family's past Queens known as the queen of darkness... Eclipsa Butterfly." Star explained.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that the vampire that attacked Hekapoo, was one of your family's predecessors?" Marco questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah. Big shocker once I found out." Said Star.

"So where has she been all this time?" Marco asked.

"She was crystallized. Emphasis on the was. This whole thing started when I went to go look for Rhombulus. Only, I did find him... he just wasn't... with us anymore..." Hekapoo explained, her tone becoming sad and grieving near the end.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Marco said sympathetically, feeling sorry for his friend's loss.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault... Anyways, I saw two puncture wounds on his neck, and I knew that there's only one creature that could drain a body of blood and leave behind a signature wound. I was begging to myself that it wasn't who I thought it was. But unfortunately... it was her. Terrified, I tried to run out of there as fast as I could, but she... she..."

While Hekapoo tried to explain, she began to hyperventilate as the horrifying memories of the attack came rushing back.

"Hekapoo! Hekapoo! It's ok, it's ok! You're in a safe place. Just lie back down, take deep breaths, and get some rest. You're going to be ok." Marco said as he gently placed his hands on Hekapoo's shoulders, and gently lied her back down in her hospital bed.

"Y-you don't understand." Hekapoo whimpered as she shook fearfully. "Nowhere is safe now that she's loose."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. Just calm down, and relax." Marco reassured her calmly.

"At least it can't get any worse." Said Star.

"Don't jinx it!" Marco said in an annoyed tone.

Suddenly, a knight burst into the room.

"Your highness! Your mother is looking for you!" He said.

"What? Why?" Star asked.

"Didn't you hear? There's been another attack!" The knight exclaimed.

"Aaaaaaaand there's the jinx... fuck..." Marco deadpanned.

...

**Man it's been awhile since I've touched this story! **

**Sorry for leaving any of you hanging. My focus has been elsewhere, and my schedule is pretty busy. **

**Anyways, see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
